<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old ways by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897735">Old ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140992</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Mundungus Fletcher's house. His boyfriend, Sturgis Podmore is checking how he's been handling things since the Battle of the Seven Potters.</p><p>Sturgis asked, "Are you doing okay, Dung?"</p><p>Mundungus grunted. "'S fine here. All good."</p><p>Sturgis muttered, "You've found a new job then?"</p><p>Mundungus shook his head and grinned. "Don't need one, do I? Me, I'm the best thief there ever is or was. Don't need a job when there's things to steal and people to swindle."</p><p>Sturgis scowled. "Ah, so you've reverted back to your old ways then?"</p><p>Mundungus sighed. "Look, I ain't proud of meself for what I did at that battle... but Sturg, I gotta do what I gotta do just to get by."</p><p>Sturgis frowned. "Very well then. If you need me, you know where I am. Have fun with," he gestured to the pile of stolen cauldrons nearby and hissed. "The stealing line of business or whatever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>